Winter Stardust
by bohemianSylph
Summary: Have you ever believed that dreams are legends that must be fulfilled? - In this story, Rapunzel must find Jack- the real Jack and comfort him at all cost. that's all. huzzah.
1. Chapter 1

[Winter Stardust]  
by Celinium

-Jack Frost x Rapunzel-

Jack Frost has been visiting this beautiful maiden named Rapunzel for ages. And yet, after all those years, he's still invisible and intangible to her. He tried everything to get her attention, he shouted as loud as he could, made faces of all sorts, stri—(well, no. He's not that type of dude). But I have to say that giving up never crossed his mind – until… now.

"Rapunzel, dear, why can't you ever see me? Those beautiful green eyes, I've been wanting to see them stare at mine and to tell you the truth, I am tired, tired of not being seen, tired of not being recognized – tired of waiting for those eyes to look at me even for once…" Jack said hopelessly but when Rapunzel looked to his direction, to the window pane where he sits, his hopes were fueled. He quickly pushed those thoughts away and replaced them with some encouraging words. "No, don't say that. Don't say that you're tired. You shouldn't be. Don't give up. There has to be a way for you to be noticed. She's worth it. Come on just—"

That moment, he was cut off to what he was about to say like, "—do it" or anything appropriate. His staff fell on the floor with a clacking sound that only he can hear. It cast white figures on the floor of Rapunzel's room. The frozen film of water took form of a long haired female and a flying male.

Caressing the surface, she quietly spoke.

"The girl on the right has long hair like mine… could it be—me? But who's the other guy? He's somewhat familiar. Perhaps I have seen him in one of my dreams?"

Jack's face turned red. The thought of Rapunzel, dreaming about him gives him the chills that none of his ice can give. His heart raced faster and the atmosphere is not helping. He cannot contain the happiness that he is feeling that he swiftly fled to the ceiling of her room.

"Say my name! Say it! Say it!" he happily said but the smile on his face faded into a frown when Rapunzel said, "Why can't I remember? I know I really saw him in one of my dreams but I can barely reckon that dream… and the more I try to remember, all the more that it gets—vague." The ice frost melted and made a mess. Going downstairs she went for a rug and wiped the liquid off the floor. After, she looked emptily across the isolated room and took her painting materials, proceeding to her next art work. With every stroke of her brush appeared beautiful portraits—including a precise image of Jack. The Platinum blonde hair of his were finely done with a flowing movement of the brush making it look like it was moving, the pair of sapphire eyes that were seated on both equal concave nests sparkled as though they were real, and the smile he always wore were perfectly done that the curve on his lips will strike you. The portrait is then finished and the moment she put down her brush, she gasped and was surprised of what she had just done. Her emerald green eyes widened as she took a second look at her painting and made a funny sound that seemed to be a squeal.

"He looks so flawless! His eyes… his lips…This is the best painting I've ever painted yet!"  
Jack rested his chin on his left hand while holding the staff with his right. He just gazed at her and thought, _"I guess this is how she sees me—someone unreal. Someone she just made up—a subconscious idea that appeared only in her dreams." _


	2. Chapter 2: The Painting

[The Painting]

Staring intently at her painting, Rapunzel cannot help but touch the portrait that she just made. The lips of her subject seem to be inviting her to a magical kiss. There, she was stuck, trying to hold the temptation that is finally coursing through her veins. It is as though she was bewitched by her own work. She gently drew closer until her lips touched the semi wet canvas. Sparks flew and snowflakes disseminated to the air. Snow came pouring down from nowhere. It is now winter in beautiful Rapunzel's room. Then back she came to reality when a flake landed on her nose. Her perspective of everything changed. Slowly, things became more vibrant and the eyes of Jack's portrait twinkled. Something extremely strange is happening and it is yet unknown to her.

"I smudged my masterpiece! I need to redo this!" She said as her eyebrows turned to meet each other. She didn't notice the snow bed under her feet.

Touching his lips, Jack spoke, "Y—you kissed me. I felt it."

"I did—wait, who are you?" Rapunzel quickly shot a glance at him. It greatly surprised him that he was heard and is now being looked at by the person he always liked or loved. Happiness is replacing the sadness that he just felt hours ago.

"You can really see me? At last!"

"Of course! What are you doing right there by the way? And why are you here?" She asked in an obviously confused tone.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been watching you for so many years. But worry not. Your privacy is not violated. I intend no harm. I was just, captivated by you and your beautifully painted pieces." Jack replied timidly. His hands were trembling, his cheeks−warming up for the first time, his feelings are all mixed up and he doesn't know if he feels excited or shy or simply too happy as this day is a miracle for him. The long awaited moment has now arrived. But this led to a growing confusion for Rapunzel.

"How? How can I not see you before? How can I assure myself that I can trust you and that you didn't take advantage of my not seeing you?"

"That's because...I'm the spirit of winter and you are less likely to see me, unless you believe that I exist. Tell you what, you're actually the first person who can see me. I used to feel empty without any memory of who I am until I saw this very tower and eventually saw who resides here—you. Since then I felt like the feeling of being lost has dissolved to your warm smile.  
Well, as my answer to your scrutinizing question, I don't look when you do your thing except when you draw and do your art. Yeah, you get it now. It's hard for me to explain things so please bear with it."

"You talk a lot don't you?"

"I do? I didn't notice. I never talked to someone for years 'til now."

She let out a deep sigh and said to the silver haired guy, "Okay, enough with this. I don't know if I am to believe all your whatnots but I need to… redo… your portrait…" Shrugging her shoulders, she walked to her painting paraphernalia and took a clean canvas then placed it on a stand recreating the ruined painting. Yet the look in her eyes seems to show that she's not satisfied with what she is doing. Her pursed lips are beginning to protrude from her face and the bridge of her nose appear to have wrinkles engraved on it. Her face is all scrunched up indicating how (pissed off she was) with what she has done.

"Why do I have to kiss you?" She rolled her eyes and continued, "It's not going to be the same as I first painted you. It wouldn't be as perfect."

"It doesn't matter." Jack tries to comfort her.

"You're just a delusion."

"What? I thought—"

"Just stop it. It's not making sense. Why am I thinking like this? Just…"

"It's fine. You're not going mad. I'm real. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. Here," He raised his staff and let it touch wall. Snow came sputtering from it and the blanket of snow became heavier and it got colder than before.

"It's getting colder… Can you tell me why you are doing all these to me? You're tormenting me!"

"In what way am I tormenting you? Why am I doing all these? Can't you tell? It's because I want you to believe in me! I want to prove you I'm real. Can we just start all over again with this 'introduce-yourself' topic? It's the most appropriate thing to do, I guess, since I forgot to tell you who I am."  
He cleared his throat and spoke, "I am Jack Frost… Let's be friends!"

Jack offered his right hand for a 'hand-shake' and Rapunzel reluctantly shook it with her left. She felt the coldness of his hand and noticed how pale it was. She looked him in the eye and saw the emptiness. He just smiled at her and tightened his grip on her hand. They gently elevated from the ground as he reached for her other hand. They exited the window leaving Paschal alone in the tower. The icy wind lingered in her skin giving her massive goosebumps. The flight frightened her a bit as it was her first time but when he winked at her, she felt safer like he's going to break her fall, like he's never going to let go of her.

"See."

The nervousness was swept away after seeing his wide grin. His genuine smile that makes her want to see more—making her want to spend more time with him even if they just met.

She softly closed her eyes and tried to embrace the wonderful feeling that engulfs her whole body "Thank you."


End file.
